


英俊病人08

by DaydreamDrunkery



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Noren, jenren
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDrunkery/pseuds/DaydreamDrunkery
Relationships: Huang Renjun/ Lee Jeno
Kudos: 9





	英俊病人08

浴室内。

四周都是氤氲的热气。黄仁俊坐在浴缸中，双手抱着小腿，脑袋伏在膝间。温水漫过了小腹，他便抱得更紧了，乌发紧贴着滑腻的腿侧，像蜷缩在母亲子宫里的柔软婴儿，用最本能的姿态来戒备陌生和伤害。

像在深海里游泳。黄仁俊意识混乱地想着，心里有些畏惧，身体却要浸得更深。鼻尖沾到了温暖，便想把脸蛋全埋进去，就当呼吸快要没入水中时，有人将他一把捞了出来。

他惺忪睁眼，眼前只有一团雾气。那雾气暖烘烘地张口，声音里带着责备：“不许调皮。”

黄仁俊想要反驳，动了动嘴却发不出声音。他感到喉咙有些肿痛，像是被什么堵住了一样，连同身后那个难以启齿的部位，灌满了不属于自己的气息。他在水中费力地扑腾着，用背脊去蹭身后冰凉的浴缸内壁，无声地表达着自己的抗议。

“转过身去。”那声音开始命令了。

黄仁俊不爱惟命是从，对父母是，对病人家属也是。可偏偏那男声又低又柔，泡在水里酿成了蜜，飘到耳边就成了糖。他嗜甜，便只能做个乖乖的小俘虏，听话才有糖吃。 

黄仁俊于是转过身去。他撑起小脑袋，安安静静地趴在浴缸边缘，在水中半跪着，皮肤到脚趾都染上一层粉红。一只大手抚过他的背部，沿着脊柱沟向下，伸进身后那个微张的部位。

“痒！”

真是奇怪，明明不怕痒，黄仁俊还是这么难耐地叫了出来。那嘟囔随着手指的深入变得又细又软，在失禁般的快感中不断拉长，最后隐匿在退出时的那记摩擦里。他无声地张了张口，敏感地向前瑟缩了一下，摇尾巴似地甩了甩水花。

“好，可以转回来了。”蜜糖先生拍了拍他的屁股，如是说道。

哪怕是大脑当机，黄仁俊还是本能地感到了羞耻。他气鼓鼓地转过身来，发现一个相貌英俊的男子正含笑地看着自己，与他一同赤身裸体地坐在浴缸里。

“你是谁？”黄仁俊怔怔地望着男子，手指照着他的模样在空气中描摹着。他掠过那锋利的脸部线条、高挺的鼻梁、弯弯的笑眼，再轻轻向下，停在那颗标志性的泪痣上。

电石火光之间，他的大脑似乎清醒过来，语气肯定地说：“李帝努。”

李帝努正向浴球上挤沐浴液，听他这么连名带姓的认真称呼，动作不由一顿。

抬眼看去，平日里温柔耐心的黄医生，不知为何就起了小情绪，像只炸毛的小猫咪，二话不说就伸出爪子来挠自己的手臂。他抢过那个鹅黄色的浴球，将柠檬味的沐浴液揉了又搓，随后贴过身来，把绵软的泡沫直往李帝努身上抹去。

空气变得香甜起来。黄仁俊将泡泡抹来抹去，清爽的味道就顺着他的小手来回流动，从锁骨窝漫到指尖，擦着水的边缘来回飘。他一边抹，一边小声嘀咕着：“真是小孩子，还要给洗澡的……”

“谁是小孩子？”

“你啊你——不听话的大狗狗。”黄仁俊把浴球往水中一扔，故作严厉地指责道。他说着将残余着柠檬泡沫的手指伸进水中，胡乱地搅动了几下，触到了那个粗长的硬物。

“就是这么不听话。”黄仁俊垂下眼嘟哝着。他握住那硬热的茎身，拇指摩挲着黏腻的前端，脸颊涨得通红，眼睛被水气衬得愈发黑亮。

李帝努千算万算，却没算到脸薄如纸的黄医生，在欲望的支配下会是这幅模样。他似乎该感谢那位下药的登徒子，让他一本正经的小家伙，壮着胆子靠近自己，用甜腻的气息刺激着他的感官神经，用细腻的小手包裹着他的七情六欲。

事实上，他抱人在怀的时候就已经不可控制地硬了。他承认自己做不了柳下惠，任何人都得在爱欲面前屈服——包括他的心上人，也包括他自己。

李帝努长吐了口热气。他将黄仁俊的小手一点点掰开，包在湿乎乎的掌心里，循循善诱地问：“不听话，要怎么办呢？”

“怎么办呢。”

黄仁俊重复着他的话，咬着嘴唇喃喃道。他被水气整得全身发热，摸到李帝努微凉的皮肤，便下意识地挨了过去，用臀部磨着他的大腿内侧，用嘴唇贴着他的喉结，一心想往人怀里钻去。

还能怎么办呢。事到如今，李帝努就只能把他给办了。

借着温水的润滑，他轻车熟路地插了进去。经历过性事的肠道已经湿润滑腻，像天生为容纳他所准备似的，紧致地包裹着那硕大的阳|具。随着这记长驱直入的顶撞，黄仁俊不由地闷哼一声，但很快就被细碎的呢喃所代替，亲吻落在李帝努的肩头，像是心照不宣的鼓励。

李帝努搂紧了他的腰，开始用力地抽插起来。彼此相对的姿势让彼此都格外放松，黄仁俊的小腿缠在李帝努的腰间，像条柔软无骨的蛇，每一寸都要攀附在他的身上。李帝努喜欢他的依赖，哪怕是无心的，也想要把每个旖旎细节都统统占领。

李帝努勾住那清甜的舌头，跟着那抽插的频率，与黄仁俊不断地亲吻着。他稍稍放慢了节奏，将每次插入拉锯成一场研磨耐心的侵犯，淫靡的水声在浴室里一下一下地回响，仿佛世界上只剩下他们在不知羞耻地欢爱。

黄仁俊很快就忍不住了。在发泄过一次后，他靠在李帝努的肩膀上，轻声地呜咽。高潮的余韵还停留在他绯红的脸上，泪水因为情动潸潸地流了下来。

李帝努扳过他的脑袋亲了又亲，亲得满嘴咸味才肯罢休。那烫得充血的硬物还插在黄仁俊的身体里，他轻轻地抽出，又是狠狠的一记猛顶。

“是这里吗？”李帝努摸着黄仁俊的后脑勺，在他耳边恶劣地问道。

黄仁俊的眼角又挤出几滴泪珠。他被热气熏得睁不开眼，只能咬住李帝努的肩膀，以牙还牙地报复回去。可这软软绵绵的攻击毫无威胁，反倒像是撒娇，成功地让李帝努又更加硬了一点，抱着这任性妄为的小家伙，猛烈地抽插起来。

李帝努无视他的惊呼和求饶，因为这听起来更像是催情，让自己不可抑制地沉沦在欲望的深渊里，与他一同坠到最甜蜜的谷底。

他想他应该更无情一些。哪怕是在这柔软无度的水里，他也要让这肆意勾引的孩子尝到苦头，先把他的香甜都吃拆入腹，再用凶狠威逼利诱，告诫小家伙：不许发出无心的邀请，不许用天真化解恶意，更不许对任何人无故依赖，除了他自己。

在重重地抽插了半小时后，李帝努终于将动作放慢下来，贴着那温软的内壁，缓慢地研磨起来。他在黄仁俊脸上摸了一把泪水，捏着那泛红的鼻尖，嘲笑道：“爱哭鬼。”

爱哭鬼停止了抽泣，咬着嘴唇在赌气。

“哭也是可以的。”李帝努在他的嘴角亲了一口，低声笑道：“在我面前就行。”

黄仁俊像是听明白了，搂着他的脖子迎了上去，湿软的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起。李帝努轻抚着他的背脊，一边与他深吻，一边又加快了频率。在这激烈的征伐之后，他粗喘着在水里射了出来，而怀里的人却沾上了些许困意，下意识地撅着嘴巴要接吻，还发出哼哼的可爱声音。

“你是猪宝宝吗？”李帝努理顺他的湿发，笑问道。黄仁俊显然没听懂，又往他的怀里缩了缩。

他找到了个更好犯困的姿势，额头抵在李帝努的肩上，双手紧抱着他的胸膛。这是个典型的依偎动作，如果不是他的臀尖恰好抵在那仍旧硬挺的东西上，简直可以称得上是温情脉脉。

李帝努磨了磨牙。他忍耐了许久，喑哑地开口道：“宝宝，你要坐下来吗？”

黄仁俊很是不满这个称呼。他抗议地咬了一口提问者的胸膛，不知死活地坐了下去。

正可谓是自作孽，不可活。黄仁俊感觉那硬热的东西就这么横冲直撞地进来了，又粗又长，顶得他双眼发红，呼吸乱颤。那硬物进得格外深，像是顶进了他身体里最隐秘的部位，疼痛强烈又充实。

李帝努粗喘着扶住黄仁俊的腰，揉着那饱满的臀肉让他放松。随着他的示意，黄仁俊微微抬起屁股，又缓缓地坐下，发出一声细长的呻吟，巨|物齐根没入。

“就用这个姿势。”李帝努用手指在他的腰窝处打圈，低声问：“喜欢吗？”

黄仁俊不自觉地摇头，又在一记深插之下点了点头。他在意乱情迷中挺直了腰，又向后坐下，就这样缓慢地反复着，最后无力地靠在李帝努怀里喘气。

“好慢。而且，”他埋怨道：“这也太深啦。”

李帝努无奈地笑了笑，便让这小懒鬼趴在自己肩头，抱着他立刻加快了速度。

他的攻击带着占有的意味，在黄仁俊的身体里疯狂驰骋，每一次抽顶都往最深处侵入，霸道地刺激着怀里人的敏感神经，让他被快感冲击得晕头转向，像个孩子般地哭喊着自己的名字。

李帝努就这么蛮横地顶撞着他，强势又坚定。直到那肩头的哭声停止，他才小心翼翼地退了出来，抱着疲惫不堪的小家伙，在水里发泄了出来。他低头一看，黄仁俊正纯净无害地躺在自己怀里，早已意识不清地昏睡了过去，

李帝努用温水抚弄着他的乌发，动作轻柔地给他洗了个澡，擦干水珠，抱着人往大床处走去。他替黄仁俊盖上被子，再将散落一地的衣物捡起放好，从西装口袋处摘下了那只玫瑰。

李帝努吻了吻花瓣，又轻吻着黄仁俊的唇，说：“晚安，我的小玫瑰。”

他捻紧了被角。夜，已经深了。

TBC


End file.
